Si Voldemort avait une fille
by Jedusor-Weasley
Summary: Si Voldemort avait une fille, serait-elle allez à Poudlard ? Se serait-elle liée d'amitié avec Drago Malfoy ? Avec Harry Potter ?C'est l'histoire de Katie Jedusor, fille du seigneur des ténèbres, qui, à la fin de la guerre, Katie sombre dans le coma et part à la visite de sa propre mémoire en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Si Voldemort avait une fille 

Chapitre 0 : C'est la fin.

_Katie lâcha le corps de son père sans vie, ces boucles brunes tachées de sang lui masquant la vue, déjà brouillée par ses larmes. C'était fini, tout était fini. Autour d'elle, des cris retentissaient, elle ne savait pas qui criait, les mangemorts ? L'armée de Dumbledore ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'Harry Potter venait de tuer son père. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré ! Chaque larme semblait la libérer d'une souffrance enfouie en elle depuis terriblement longtemps. Elle sentit une main toucher son épaule. Elle se retourna, c'était un mangemort, Dolohov peut-être, elle ne savait plus. Il la tira en arrière en lui criant quelque chose. _

- _Il est mort, il faut partir ! On va se faire tuer ! _

_- Vite maîtresse vite !Avada Kedavra !_

_Elle avait prononcé ces paroles froidement, sans aucun regret, aucune compassion. La lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux du mangemort fut la dernière chose qui habitât son regard. Elle se retourna, derrière elle, l'ex-armée de son père qui n'avait pas transplané la regardait, effaré de voir la fille de leur défunt maître assassinée l'un des leurs. Une fille blonde aux traits grossier lui adressa la parole, sa voix était tremblante, elle paniquait_

_- Votre père aurait voulu qu'on continue la noble tâche de Salazar Serp...`_

_Jamais la blonde ne termina sa phrase. D'un mouvement de baguette, Katie souleva la mangemort dans les airs et lui dit d'une voix à peine audible._

_- Je me fiche totalement de ce que mon père voulait ou aurait voulu. C'était un salaud et un assassin. Et la simple idée d'achever une tâche que vous considérer comme noble, car oui pour vous tuer des gens est noble, me dégoute au plus au point._

_Et la brune lui cracha au visage. Soudain, tout ce quelle avait contenu en elle durant sept longues années explosa. Au bout de sa main, sa baguette se mit à trembler furieusement, son corps se souleva de 50 cm au dessus du sol, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge, une lueur de folie. Son corps agité de sanglots s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, bientôt, elle atteint le haut des arbres, et à cet instant, elle libéra une quantité de pouvoir magique astronomique. Sa baguette explosa sous le choc, un halo vert, le même que celui du sortilège de la mort, l'entourait. Elle hurla, les personnes autour d'elles furent projetées à terre, les herbes et les arbres calcinés sur un rayon de trente mètres. Un ouragan de ténèbres se dressa autour de la jeune fille et l'enveloppa. Quand la tornade d'ombres se calma, elle laissa découvrir le corps inerte de la Jedusor dans l'herbe brûlée du parc._

_Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle, elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle grogna, essaya de se retourner, mais son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. Ou bout de ce qui lui sembla une interminable lutte contre elle même, Katie ouvrit les yeux, découvrant une pièce ou bon nombre de personnes apparemment blessées se trouvaient également. Mais qui était elle ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Ou était-elle ? _

_Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une vague de souvenirs la submerger. Une foie de plus, elle se retrouva bloquée dans son propre corps. Mais cette fois si, des images défilaient dans sa tête, comme si on lui faisait le résumé d'une histoire dont elle avait manqué le début. A bout de force, elle arrêta de se débattre et laissa son esprit lui raconter son histoire. _

_C'est comme si la fille qu'elle voyait n'était pas elle, pourtant, elle savait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle redoutait. Un vieille homme posa une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta. _

- _Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis morte ?_

_- Non, Katie, Non. Tu essayes de ne pas te souvenir pour oublier, mais ton esprit lui se souvient, laisse le te guider, laisse le t'apprendre, te montrer._

_Et c'est avec Albus Dumbledore que le jeune fille entama le périple de sa mémoire. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

C'est la première Fanfic que j'écris et donc sur je publie.

J'ai posté le chapitre 0 un peu avant, ce chapitre est donc le véritable commencement de l'histoire.

Le personnage principale est donc Katie Jedusor qui, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, est la fille de Lord Voldemort ^^

Chapitre n°1 : La découverte. 

Dans un orphelinat moldu du nom de « Reejock » vivait une petite fille d'à peine onze ans. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène, le teint pâle, les yeux noirs. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite. Sur son visage, il était impossible de déceler la moindre expression, la fillette semblait juger quiconque la regardait , d'un regard impénétrable. Elle s'appelait Katie, Katie Jedusor.

Depuis onze ans, elle était ici, dans cet orphelinat. L'orphelinat en lui-même n'était pas plus accueillant que les quatre femmes qui s'occupaient de ses pensionnaires. La directrice de ce bâtiments froid et sombre était Ophélia Murdock, une femme blonde d'environ trente-neuf ans, grande, mince, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, c'était elle qui était responsable des adoptions. La deuxième personne adulte de cet orphelinat antipathique était Lise Dumeurt, jeune femme rousse, cheveux longs, un peu enrobée, visage poupin, et extrêmement susceptible. C'était elle qui s'occupait de Katie depuis que cette dernière avait trois ans.

La chambre de la petite fille était tout au fond du couloir du troisième étage. Une fois le couloir aux murs de pierres passé, une porte en bois avec ces initiales gravées sur son milieu, permettait d'entrer dans l'antre de la fillette. Elle était loin d'être une jeune fille comme les autres. Aucun des murs de sa chambre ne montrait de beaux chevaux galopant sous un coucher de soleil, pas de poster d'idole, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas. Les seules choses présentes dans la chambre étaient : son lit, un bureau, et une étagère pleine à craquer de livres à l'aspect vieilli que personne ne soupçonnerait d'appartenir à une petite fille de son âge.

Personne n'avait jamais franchi la porte de sa chambre hormis Ophélia et Lise. Pas un enfant. Pas un potentiel parent. Personne. Ca ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille. Elle ne parlait jamais aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat sinon pour se battre. Elle restait la plupart du temps dehors ou dans sa chambre, à lire des livres sur la mythologie ou sur des histoires fantastiques.

Le jour de ses onze ans, alors que la fillette était plongée dans un des livres à la reliure en cuir, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. La brune claqua son livre et dit simplement

- Entrez.

C'était Ophélia, elle n'était pas seule, un homme assez âgé l'accompagnait, il était vêtu étrangement, portant un grande cape sur ces épaules légèrement voutées par l'âge, et il avait noué autour de sa longue barbe argentée une mince ficelle d'argent. Katie haussa un sourcil, non seulement c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait de la visite, mais également la première fois qu'elle recevait la visite d'un homme en cape. Ce dernier s'approcha de son lit et tira la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il s'assit avec légèreté pour son vieil âge. La porte se referma sur Ophélia, laissant la Jedusor seule avec l'homme à la barbe argentée.

- Bonjour Katie.

- …

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

- …

- Je suis le directeur d'une école dans la quelle tu es inscrite depuis ta le silence de Katie, il continua de discourir. C'est une école un peu particulière dans la quelle, j'en suis sûr, tu te plairas rapidement.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas folle, je n'irais pas dans une clinique spécialisée. Je ne suis pas folle. Je suis juste différente.

- Oui je sais que tu est différente, mais Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les fous, c'est une école de magie.

La fillette se rapprocha du vieille homme qui sembla amorcer un mouvement de recul. Une fois assez proche de lui elle lui dit tout bas.

- La magie ça n'existe pas.

- Je te jure que Poudlard est une école de magie, là-bas, tu apprendras à manier ta baguette, fabriquer des potions t'occuper des …

- Prouvez le. Lança t'elle sur un ton de défit.

POV Dumbledore. 

Albus avait l'impression de revivre une scène à laquelle il n'avait jamais cesser de penser depuis l'ascension au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. « Prouvez le » Exactement les même mots, prononcés sur le même ton que son père au même âge. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, il espérait qu'il en était autrement pour le côté psychologique. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet orphelinat, il n'avait cesser de ce demander si ce qu'il faisait était une bonne idée.

Avec la même nonchalance qu'il avait fait pour son père, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pointa l'étagère aux vieux livres. Aussitôt, les livres s'en trouvèrent expulsés, volant dans la pièce tel des oiseaux de cuir et de papier. N'importe qu'elle personne normale aurait poussé des cris, que ce soit de stupeur, d'effroi ou d'émerveillement. Mais pas la jeune fille. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le doute croissant d'Albus sur sa visite. Katie fixait Dumbledore avec une telle intensité que ce dernier n'osait plus bouger de peur de faire un faux pas et d'effrayer la jeune fille, de plus, il ne devait en aucun cas lui montrer la peur qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Soudain, sans prévenir, la jeune file se mit à rire, un masque sembla tomber de son visage pour laisser place à une joie inconnue et un rire cristallin qui faisait ressortir ses deux fossettes sur ces joues pâles.

Fin POV Dumbledore

Katie riait lorsequ'elle s'adressa au vieille homme, elle lui dit d'un ton qui montrait un soulagement énorme.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis différente, mais pas folle ? Il y à vraiment une école de magie ? Où ? Elle s'appelle Poudlard c'est ça ? Il y à beaucoup d'élèves ? Quelles matières je vais apprendre ?

Face à ce changement soudain de réaction, Albus mit quelque temps avant de répondre à la série de questions. Après lui avoir indiqué ou elle pourrait trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin, argent, robes, livres, plumes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois la main posée sur la poignée, il se retourna pour saluer une dernière fois la Jedusor, mais celle-ci avait reprit le masque froid et le l'expression indéchiffrable qu'elle arborait à son arriver.

POV Dumbledore

Albus quitta la pièce perplexe, bien que sympathique, Katie Jedusor semblait étrange, fermée, méfiante. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur ses parents, sur ce qu'ILS avaient fait. Il savait que Poudlard serait bénéfique pour elle, mais il redoutait la réaction des élèves, et plus encore celle des professeurs qu'il n'avait encore pas prévenus de la venue de la fille du seigneur des ténèbres.

Voila, voila, c'est la fin du chapitre 1 n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que se soit positif ou négatif (bien sur positif c'est toujours mieux ;))

Et sinon, vous la trouvez comment la petite Katie ?


End file.
